Siempre En Mi Corazon
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: She must be mine, because she always in my heart. Sweden x femFinland, genderbent AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Vainamoinen, jalan anda terlalu cepat," ujar manajernya dengan nada sedikit keras. Gadis Finlandia yang bernama Tiina Vainamoinen tersebut cuek saja sambil menenteng tas besar yang kemungkinan berisi pakaian-pakaian siap pakai. Ia tidak akan mengatakan kepada manajernya kemana ia akan pergi, tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan. Bisa-bisa manajernya marah-marah kepadanya tanpa alasan. Manajernya yang berkebangsaan Estonia tersebut terlalu kuatir dengan Tiina, tentu jika sampai manajernya tahu ia pergi bersama pria. Pulang-pulang ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan hingga Tiina mimpi buruk karenanya.

"Miss Vainamoinen! Kau dengar apa kata-kataku!" bentak sang manajer kehabisan kesabaran. "Aku ingin kau kembali."

Tiina menoleh dan menjulurkan lidah pada manajernya. Siapa juga yang mau mendengar jika dengan nada marah-marah seperti itu, lebih baik ia kabur dibandingkan selama liburan ia menderita dibawah teriakan manajernya yang sok galak itu. "Dengar, aku ingin bersenang-senang dan ini sedang libur. Tidak ada pekerjaan untuk dua minggu ini bukan?"

"Miss Vainamoinen!" gerutu manajernya kesal. "Kau seorang artis, bersikaplah dengan elegan!"

Tiina menatap manajernya yang berkebangsaan Estonia itu dengan tatapan usil. "Aku sedang _off duty_, jadi biarkan aku bersenang-senang dalam dua minggu ini."

Selesai Tiina mengatakan hal itu, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan manajernya tanpa beban. Bukan apa-apa, kali ini ia ingin benar-benar bebas dalam dua minggu ini. Pasalnya ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang ia cari sejak dulu. Hampir di setiap waktunya, Tiina memikirkan orang itu hingga ia hampir gila karenanya. Setiap memikirkannya, hati Tiina berdesir kencang dan tubuh Tiina dirambati panas dingin yang amat sangat. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terhadap pria Swedia yang bertemu dengan Tiina di gedung aula. Ciuman pria Swedia itu membuat Tiina seperti di langit ketujuh. Tampak dingin diluar tetapi hangat di dalam, sama seperti ketika Tiina masih kecil.

Dulu Tiina merasakan bahwa Berwald lebih mirip seperti ayah bahkan Tiina merasa takut kepadanya karena ia berpikir Berwald akan membunuhnya hidup-hidup akibat kenakalannya di masa kanak-kanak. Sebenarnya, itu merupakan kesalahan Tiina sendiri karena Tiina tidak menurut di hutan sehingga Tiina hilang di sana dan ditemukan Berwald. Berwald bermaksud menolongnya tetapi Tiina sudah salah sangka terlebih dahulu dan berusaha kabur sehingga ia terjatuh. Di luar dugaan, Berwald sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, berbeda 180 derajat. Pria itu menolong Tiina agar sampai ke rumah dan mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Tiina.

Tetapi sekarang, ia bukan merasa takut kepada Berwald—melainkan ada hasrat tersembunyi untuk memiliki Berwald di dalam dekapannya. Hasrat yang tidak terkendali. Karena setiap Tiina mengingatnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di dalam diri Tiina. Bunga yang bermekaran di dalam hatinya yang paling mendalam. Berwald selalu berada di dalam mimpinya hampir setiap malam. Mimpi indah dan liar, membayangkan dirinya menjadi milik Berwald sepenuhnya. Mungkin ini adalah ide gila, tetapi Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa mengenyahkan hal itu sedikit saja.

Mungkinkah ini yang namanya cinta?

"Ber—wald," gumam Tiina tanpa sadar, wajahnya memerah. Membayangkan dirinya dan Berwald berada di suatu tempat, memadu kasih di sebuah ruangan dengan nikmatnya. _Mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria ini barang sedikit saja? Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya—ia tidak mungkin serius pada gadis bau kencur seperti diriku. Lagipula aku seorang artis dan model, cinta urusan kesekian. Aku benar-benar bodoh._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

**Siempre En Mi Corazon [Always In My Heart]  
><strong>

Hidekaz Himaruya © APH

Heineken Absolute © fanfiction

Pairing: Sve x femFin

genderbent, **don't like don't read**, AU series

.

.

.

Di suatu pedesaan terpencil yang tenang, terdapat sebuah villa yang menghadap ke sungai. Suasana di sana benar-benar tenang tanpa gangguan. Itu membuat seorang pria berusia empat puluh tujuh tahun dapat bersantai di kursi malas, menunggu seseorang yang selalu dicintainya nyaris seumur hidupnya.

Ya, cinta yang muncul belakangan. Cinta yang sulit dimengerti oleh kebanyakan orang. Suatu perasaan yang sulit dijabarkan melalui kata-kata sekalipun. Hanya hati yang menentukan akan jadi seperti apa nantinya perasaan itu berkembang.

Pria itu adalah Berwald Oxenstierna, seorang ahli interior terkemuka di Swedia. Banyak penghargaan yang pria itu telah raih dan seiring dengan kesuksesannya banyak wanita cantik dan muda mendekatinya hanya untuk berkencan dengan Berwald sekaligus (kebanyakan) dari mereka, memiliki niat terselubung untuk mengeruk harta kekayaan Berwald. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Berwald kesal dan hampir setiap hari ia selalu mengusir wanita-wanita yang datang ke rumahnya. Dan semakin ia melakukan hal itu, hasratnya terhadap gadis kecil yang telah beranjak dewasa itu semakin gila dan membesar.

Ia sudah berusia empat puluh tujuh tahun dan wajahnya masih terlihat seperti pria yang usianya sekitar pertengahan tiga puluh lima tahun. Berwald sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia harus menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai bujang lapuk yang kesepian. Wanita-wanita yang sering mendatanginya kebanyakan sama sekali tidak tulus kepadanya dan itu semua bukan keinginan Berwald. Ia mendambakan suatu hari ada seorang wanita yang kelak yang menjadi istri idealnya dan menerima dirinya apa adanya tanpa merasa takut.

Ia berharap gadis itu adalah Tiina Vainamoinen.

"Lama sekali," gumam Berwald dan menghela nafas panjang. Tentu ia berharap Tiina bisa datang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Berwald mengerti pekerjaan Tiina sebagai model dan aktris sudah mengorbankan banyak hal, baik waktu, pikiran dan tenaga yang ada. Bisa menghabiskan beberapa jam dengan Tiina saja sudah cukup.

Kalaupun Tiina tidak bisa datang, itu sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Tetapi bersama Tiina-lah, ia merasa diterima apa adanya dan dipahami dengan baik. Itulah yang membedakan Tiina dengan wanita-wanita yang sering mendatanginya. Dari sekian banyak wanita yang mendatanginya, hanya Tiina seorang yang mampu menempati posisi teratas di hati Berwald terlepas gadis itu masih sangat muda sekali. Ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan Tiina dua hari sekali dengan waktu hanya tiga jam saja, terkadang jika mereka berdua sibuk akan sulit bertemu satu sama lainnya.

Tak berapa lama, seorang gadis datang sambil berlari secepat kilat dan hampir saja terpeleset ketika sudah mendekati villa yang akan ditempati mereka berdua. Untung saja Berwald segera menahan tubuhnya dengan erat. Jika tidak, mungkin Tiina akan terjatuh dan wajah cantiknya akan terluka. Itu kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa ia pikirkan.

"Ber—hosh—aku datang Ber!" kata Tiina ngos-ngosan sambil membawa ransel besar dengan wajah kelelahan. Ia habis berlari menghindari kejaran manajernya yang super nekad itu. "Maaf, aku lama sekali—_moi_."

Malaikat kecilku telah datang, batin Berwald di dalam hati. Ia bertekad akan menahan Tiina selama beberapa hari dan memiliki gadis itu dalam dekapannya—atau lebih tepatnya menculik Tiina ke dalam ranjangnya. Memang Tiina sudah terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, sekitar dua jam lebih. Ia melangkah dan mendekati Tiina yang lebih pendek darinya sekitar dua puluh sentimenter darinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya pelan dan mengangkat dagu Tiina agar sejajar dengan wajah Berwald lalu mengecup bibir Tiina dengan penuh hasrat mendalam. "Lama sekali?"

Tiina mengerang, ia sendiri ragu dengan perasaannya terhadap Berwald tetapi ia dan Berwald sering sekali melakukan hal seperti ini—hampir setiap kali mereka bertemu. Bukankah ia sama saja seperti memberi harapan pada Berwald. Ia tahu Berwald tertarik kepadanya tetapi tidak mungkin Berwald menyukai gadis semuda Tiina. Bagi Berwald, mungkin Tiina hanyalah anak kecil yang dijadikan uji coba percintaan pria diatas empat puluhan. Mengingat Tiina sama sekali belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada pria manapun karena pria-pria yang dekat dengan Tiina lebih mirip dengan sahabat dekat dibandingkan seorang kekasih.

Tapi Tiina merasa nyaman diperlakukan mesra dengan cara berbeda seperti ini. Musim semi yang baru dimulai seperti ini menggodanya untuk bercumbu di suatu tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh orang banyak. Harus Tiina akui, ia merasa senang berada di lengan kokoh Berwald yang menjaganya. Berwald membuat Tiina merasa aman dan terlindungi. Ia bisa merasakannya dari tindakan Berwald itu sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Tiina dengan wajah merona merah, melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Berwald. "Maaf aku terlambat. Itu karena—."

Belum selesai Tiina bicara, Berwald berusaha melepaskan ransel berat yang menempel di punggung Tiina. Dengan sigap, Berwald mengangkat ransel besar milik Tiina dan membawanya ke dalam. "Biar aku bawa," gumamnya dengan nada tidak jelas dan menatap Tiina dengan tatapan maut seperti yang biasanya ditunjukkan kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Istirahatlah!"

"Ber!" panggil Tiina pelan dan memegang salah satu tangan Berwald dengan erat. "Tidak usah seperti itu! Itu benda milikku!"

"Diamlah!" balas Berwald dingin dan menepis tangan Tiina dengan sedikit kasar. "Jangan membantah!"

"Tapi—"

Berwald mendiamkannya, hanya karena ia bersikeras untuk membawa barangnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Pria di depannya ini memang tidak mampu berkomunikasi dengan baik dan jika orang-orang tidak benar-benar mengenalnya, mungkin akan berpikiran Berwald adalah pria yang jahat. Tiina tidak mungkin merasa kesal pada Berwald karena hal itu karena begitulah Berwald. Ia menerima apa adanya Berwald dan memahami pria itu, tahu betapa pria itu mempedulikannya walau tidak terlihat secara gamblang. Mata Tiina terus menatap punggung Berwald yang membawa barang miliknya ke dalam villa kecil dan perlahan-lahan mengikutinya seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya. Ia merasa Berwald marah kepadanya karena sudah terlambat dalam waktu yang lama. Sudah dua jam lebih dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Ber marah padaku?" tanya Tiina polos, ia mulai merasa bersalah karena keterlambatannya. "Karena aku telat datang?"

"Tidak begitu," jawabnya datar dan terus berjalan ke kamar tanpa menatap Tiina sedikitpun. Ia bukannya sedang marah tetapi ia merasa kesal dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna. Ia takut kehilangan Tiina seperti dulu dan juga mengetahuinya mengapa Tiina membawa barangnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Pasti manajer sialan itu menahan Tiina agar tidak pergi padahal Tiina sedang libur dari pekerjaannya. Manajernya yang berkebangsaan Estonia itu layak dihajar sampai mati, batin Berwald panas dan diselimuti oleh rasa cemburu. Berwald yakin manajer Tiina ingin mencari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan.

Harus diakui, Berwald cemburu dan panas hati terhadap semua pria yang menjadi lawan main Tiina di televisi. Hanya Berwald seorang yang boleh memiliki Tiina di dalam dekapannya. Jika berani, mungkin Berwald akan menghajar mereka satu per satu dengan tatapan mautnya yang biasa ia lancarkan kepada setiap orang.

"Tapi apa?" desak Tiina mulai kesal, teringat ciuman mesra yang baru saja mereka lakukan beberapa menit lalu. Kesal karena Berwald tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja tanpa alasan, membuat Tiina jadi merasa serba salah. Berwald memang seringkali membuat Tiina merasa bingung dan salah paham dan ia berusaha memahaminya walau terkadang hati Tiina merasa sakit karena perlakuan Berwald yang agak suka memaksanya. "Tadi Ber bersikap lembut padaku, mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Jika Ber marah karena aku terlambat datang, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak perlu," gumam Berwald dingin.

"Jadi maumu apa, Ber?" balas Tiina, mulai kesal dengan ketidakjelasan Berwald.

Langkah Berwald terhenti dan perlahan-lahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Tiina. Dalam dan lama, rasanya seperti obat candu yang memabukkan. Berwald tidak akan pernah puas menatap Tiina untuk setiap waktu. Ingin rasanya Berwald memiliki Tiina seutuhnya saat ini juga dan menyeretnya ke altar. Persetan dengan manajernya yang sok galak itu. Pria itu merasa bahwa semakin lama Tiina semakin cantik dan terlihat dewasa walau masih ada beberapa sikap Tiina yang menunjukkan sisi kekanakkannya. Nafsunya terhadap Tiina sudah tidak bisa terhenti lagi, sekarang inilah saatnya untuk melancarkan serangan cintanya kepada Tiina.

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Eh?"

Tak berapa lama Berwald menarik Tiina ke sofa terdekat dan menjatuhkan Tiina ke dalam sofa besar. Lalu ia menahan kedua tangan Tiina ke belakang dengan salah satu tangannya. "Aku ingin—menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya," gumamnya pelan dan menciumi leher Tiina yang mulus. Berusaha menyisakan _kiss mark_ di leher gadis Finlandia itu. Gadis yang masih suci dan belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

Lembut dan manis, seperti beludru. Indahnya leher itu, sama seperti pertama kalinya Berwald bertemu dengan Tiina dan menciumnya, tetapi hanya sekedar kecupan lembut manis tanpa membekas.

"B—Ber, apa yang mau kaulakukan di tempat seperti ini," Tiina terkejut ketika menyadari Berwald menciumi lehernya dengan ganas. "Hen—hentikan, kumohon."

Sayangnya tidak, semakin Tiina meminta berhenti, semakin pula gigitan Berwald di leher Tiina menguat. Lalu Berwald melepaskan gigitannya dari leher Tiina dan membuka kancing baju Tiina sedikit demi sedikit tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Melemparkan baju itu entah kemana hingga menyisakan pakaian dalam saja. Mata Berwald memandangi tubuh Tiina yang kini setengah telanjang dengan tatapan seorang pria. Ya Tuhan, Tiina membuatnya gila.

Tiina memekik pelan dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Malu mendapati dirinya setengah telanjang seperti ini. Memang ia adalah seorang model tetapi seumur-umur ia tidak pernah berpose dalam keadaan terbuka. Tetapi ini jauh lebih parah, tubuhnya terpampang di mata seorang pria. Berwald lalu menyentuh bibir Tiina perlahan dan memberi kecupan pembuka untuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, jengkal demi jengkal ia menyusuri kulit Tiina yang mulus hingga gadis itu semakin gemetaran karenanya.

"Malam ini juga—izinkan aku melakukannya," desisnya setengah meracau di telinga Tiina. "Kau milikku, Tiina."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre En Mi Corazon [Always In My Heart]  
><strong>

Hidekaz Himaruya © APH

Heineken Absolute © fanfiction

Pairing: Sve x femFin

genderbent, **don't like don't read**, AU series

.

.

.

"Tidak, Ber. Jangan lakukan itu!"

Tiina merinding dan jantungnya dua puluh kali berpacu lebih cepat. Sekarang, ia sedang berada di posisi yang berbahaya dimana Berwald menatap tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang.

Lengan besar Berwald menahan seluruh tubuhnya agar ia tidak bisa kemana-mana dan sekarang di sini, ia terjebak dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Hanya ia dan Berwald. Ini di desa terpencil dan seharusnya ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Ia belum siap untuk melakukan hubungan intim semacam ini sekalipun teman-teman artisnya sudah melakukannya dan hanya Tiina saja yang belum.

"Aku akan melakukannya, Tiina," desahnya dengan suara yang belum pernah dikenal Tiina sebelumnya. Pria itu menunduk dan menatap mata ungu Tiina yang besar. Mata itu terlihat polos seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan tuannya. Menggodanya sedikit tentu merupakan permainan yang amat sangat menyenangkan, bukan?

Tiina menggigit bibir bawahnya, gemetaran dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak menduga bahwa Berwald akan memperlakukannya sebagai wanita dewasa. Teringat akan masa kecilnya dimana ia hilang di hutan dan Berwald membawanya pulang serta melindunginya, sebagai seorang ayah. Yang jadi pikiran Tiina apakah Berwald memiliki seorang istri? Ia baru mengenal Berwald kembali kira-kira enam bulan yang lalu dan di mata Tiina, Berwald sudah sangat jauh berbeda.

"Ber—Berwald, aku benar-benar tidak.."

Berwald mengunci bibir Tiina dengan bibirnya, merasakan betapa nikmat bibir Tiina. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan benar-benar mencicipi bibir manis Tiina. Untuk melihatnya saja ia belum tentu bisa, ini merupakan takdir Tuhan bahwa ia dan Tiina memang akan bersatu suatu saat nanti. Ia mendorong bra yang dikenakan Tiina dan salah satunya memperlihatkan ujung payudaranya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Berwald menggigit ujungnya hingga Tiina gemetar kegelian.

Malu ketika Berwald mengigit ujung payudaranya yang terlihat begitu jelas. Ini tentu bukan ide yang bagus, bercinta di ruang sepi seperti ini. Terlalu seram baginya dan menakutkan. Tidak akan ada pengalih jika Berwald sudah bertindak terlalu jauh terhadapnya dan ia hanya bersiap-siap untuk ketakutan sekarang.

"Diam!" geram Berwald kesal. Ia tahu bahwa setelah ini ia akan dianggap sebagai pria nafsuan oleh Tiina, tetapi apa daya—berdekatan dengan Tiina hanya membuat hasrat Berwald meningkat. Ingin menciumnya dan memeluknya, ingin melakukan hubungan intim yang jauh lebih intens. Tidak ingin berpisah sedetik pun dari Tiina. Tiina membuatnya kecanduan yang jauh lebih parah dari alkohol dan narkoba. Ide gila apa yang membuatnya ingin bercinta dengan gadis yang dua puluh tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya.

Ia tentu sadar bahwa Tiina masih sangat muda, banyak pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya siap menunggu Tiina dengan masa depan yang cerah. Sekalipun Berwald memiliki banyak uang dan kaya, tetap saja itu semua akan lenyap karena usia Berwald hanya bisa bertahan dua puluh hingga tiga puluh tahun lagi. Jika beruntung, mungkin ia bisa hidup lebih dari seratus tahun tetapi harapan itu nyaris tidak mungkin.

Ia jadi teringat suatu kisah dimana seorang pria berusia nyaris seratus tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis di tempat prostitusi yang masih baru dan usianya empat belas tahun. Cerita itu cukup menyedihkan walau berakhir bahagia. Membuat Berwald berpikir, apa bisa di jaman sekarang ini—jatuh cinta dengan gadis semuda Tiina. Jika dipikir dengan logika, tentu saja aneh dan mungkin saja wanita muda yang mengencani pria tua hanya ingin meminta harta darinya.

Tetapi dengan Tiina, itu rasanya berbeda. Tiina tidak pernah menuntut macam-macam, bahkan sering menolak akan hadiah yang Berwald berikan. Tiina bukan tipe gadis yang materialistis dan ia tahu itu. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia sering menolak hadiah mahal.

"Ber, kurasa itu bukan ide yang baik jika kita melakukan ini!" Tiina berusaha menangkap pergelangan tangan Berwald untuk menahan Berwald agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas. Tidak berhasil—tangan Tiina tiga kali lebih kecil dari Berwald. Dengan kasar Berwald merebut bra milik gadis itu dan merobeknya di depan mata Tiina.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Berwald?" tanya Tiina kehabisan nafas. Sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk melawan Berwald. Tangan Berwald menyusup ke celana dalam Tiina, melepaskan benda itu secara perlahan. Jari Berwald mulai memasuki miliknya, menonton wajah kesakitan Tiina dengan tatapan puas tanpa rasa bersalah. Kedua tangan Tiina merengkuh erat bahu Berwald dan mencakarnya pelan.

Dengan cepat Berwald menarik jarinya, membiarkan Tiina sejenak untuk beristirahat agar tidak terlalu kesakitan. Ia tidak seharusnya menyakiti Tiina dengan cara seperti ini tetapi hal ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Berduaan dengan Tiina itu artinya ia bisa mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, membuat Tiina jatuh cinta setengah mati terhadapnya. Merasakan manisnya bercinta.

"Berwald, tolong—jangan ganggu aku sementara!" Tiina mengerang ketika Berwald kembali memasukkan jarinya ke dalam milik pribadinya. "Ini bukan ide yang bagus."

Berwald membisiki telinganya seraya menjilat daun telinganya. Nafas Berwald menggelitik telinga Tiina. "Apa kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi?"

"Tidak. Ya Tuhan, Ber. Kubilang tidak!" Tiina mengerang dan melepaskan tangan Berwald dengan kasar. Ia hampir saja kehilangan keperawanannya akibat ulah Berwald yang keterlaluan. Pria itu pasti sedang mabuk. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Berwald akan seberani ini. Keberanian Berwald membuatnya jera.

Berwald tersenyum horor pada Tiina. Senyuman yang pertama kali ia tujukan pada Tiina. Kejadian ini membuat Tiina memandang Berwald dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Tentu saja Berwald tidak akan melakukan hal semacam ini jika Tiina masih anak-anak.

"Tiina.."

Tiina menatap Berwald dengan tatapan marah, pria itu nyaris merenggut keperawanannya. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil pakaiannya. "Kau ingin aku berjalan di vila ini dalam keadaan telanjang!" bentaknya marah ketika melihat pakaian dalamnya robek-robek akibat ulah Berwald. "Dan kau sudah berbuat terlalu jauh, Berwald. Jangan menyentuhku selama dua hari penuh!"

Tiina berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang. Meninggalkan Berwald yang sedang berpikir keras untuk itu. Tiina terlihat seperti menggoda pria lainnya, tetapi ia berubah menjadi gunung es setelahnya. Mungkin memang sifat Tiina yang seperti itu.

Itu pemikirannya sebelum ia menyentuh Tiina, setelah ia melakukannya dan mendapatkan fakta yang mengejutkan barulah ia sadar akan sesuatu. Ada rasa ketakutan ketika Berwald menyentuhnya, seperti rasa trauma. Trauma mendalam yang tidak bisa ia ceritakan oleh siapapun.

—00—

Sejak saat itu, ia dan Berwald seperti menjauh. Ada rasa canggung yang dialaminya. Ketakutan yang jauh lebih menghantui Tiina dari sebelumnya, terutama kisah masa lalunya yang kelam. Kisah kelam yang tidak bisa ia ceritakan pada orang lain.

Surat ancaman yang selalu hadir di setiap minggu, selalu menghantui Tiina setiap saat. Mata Tiina selalu menegang setiap melihatnya, antara takut dan benci terhadapnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang ketika orang itu pergi tetapi tidak ada Berwald di sampingnya, itu membuat Tiina merasa kalut dan kerdil. Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa kecuali ayahnya dan seseorang dulu. Seseorang yang dicintainya yang ternyata sudah beristri dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu soal itu. Ia mencintai pria itu dengan begitu obsesif bahkan berperilaku kejam terhadap saingannya. Ia membuat saingannya nyaris terbunuh.

Ia mencoba berpura-pura tidak tahu, berpura-pura bahwa ia sedang tidak ada di sana. Berpura-pura bahwa kejadian itu tidak pernah ada di dalam hidupnya.

Bersama Berwald, harus Tiina akui itu sangat nyaman dan hangat. Berwald mungkin adalah pria paling menakutkan sepanjang masa tetapi tidak semenakutkan itu. Lembut dan protektif terhadapnya, dingin dan sarkas sekaligus mengerikan di mata orang lain. Ia tahu itu karena Berwald pernah menolongnya ketika waktu ia kecil. Kehadiran Berwald perlahan-lahan menggeser kedudukan cinta lamanya dan untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, Tiina merasa takut jika Berwald meninggalkannya seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah itu, ia melakukan syuting di salah satu tempat di Stockholm dan ia sedang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk itu. Francis Bonnefoy, sang sutradara selalu membuat Tiina ketakutan. Berkali-kali pria itu selalu memaksa Tiina untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, termasuk untuk tidur dengan pria mesum itu. Francis bergerak mendekati Tiina, menyelipkan tangan dengan akrab ke pundak Tiina.

"Kita bersenang-senang, Tiina sayang," goda Francis di telinga Tiina hingga membuat Tiina merinding setengah mati. Ia benar-benar takut pada Francis, pria itu nyaris memperkosanya beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika Tiina masih termasuk dalam golongan aktris baru. Francis menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Tiina, setelah Halldora.

"A—apa maumu?" tanya Tiina ketakutan, matanya nanar. "Lepaskan aku, kumohon!"

Francis menyadari bahwa Tiina ketakutan setengah mati, itu menjadi keuntungan baginya karena ia bisa menyuruh Tiina untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Ia tahu dengan apa yang menjadi kelemahan Tiina, termasuk masa lalu Tiina yang kelam. Ia bisa saja menjual berita itu kepada media dan mendapatkan keuntungan material. Tetapi yang ia inginkan adalah menggoda Tiina sesukanya, jika ia mau.

"Layani aku, sayang," rayu Francis dan meraba-raba bagian tubuh Tiina yang sensitif. "Aku mohon!"

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Tiina hanya bisa bergidik seperti penjahat bebas bersyarat. Mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti kemauan Francis atau reputasinya akan terancam. Sekarang ia tidak ada tempat untuk kabur, benar-benar mengerikan. Ia butuh uang untuk perawatan ayahnya yang terkena serangan jantung dan ibunya sudah meninggal ketika ia masih jadi aktris baru. Ia banyak membintangi film ternama tetapi uang itu tidak cukup untuk membiayai ayahnya dalam beberapa tahun kedepan.

Ingin menghubungi Berwald, tetapi mana mungkin. Pria itu pasti sudah membencinya sejak sebulan lalu karena ia menolak pria itu untuk menyentuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, tangan Francis mengawang. Tiina mundur selangkah dan ia mendapati Berwald di belakangnya, menatap dingin ke arah Francis dan memberikan tatapan mautnya yang legendaris tersebut. Berwald tidak sendiri, masih ada seorang pria kacamata yang tampaknya seumur dengan Tiina (atau bahkan lebih muda dari Tiina).

"Kurasa permainan sudah selesai, _Monsieur_ Bonnefoy!" sindir pria muda tersebut dan menahan Francis untuk sementara. "Kupikir akan jadi tajuk bagus, Francis Bonnefoy mencoba melakukan pelecehan terhadap aktris ternama, Tiina Vainamoinen."

"Betul!" Berwald menyetujuinya dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat. Tiina tampak gugup dan ia bagaikan rusa tercengang di hadapan Berwald. Pria itu melindunginya dari tangan setan Francis. Setelah pria muda tersebut menahan Francis, Berwald menatap Tiina yang gemetaran dan itu membuat Tiina dihinggapi panas dingin yang amat sangat. Rasa takutnya muncul dua kali lipat, takut jika Berwald menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang murahan setelah kejadian ini.

Berwald memanggil Tiina dengan menganggukan kepala. Gadis itu terbelalak bingung, bagaikan domba yang digiring tanpa adanya proses sedikitpun. Dengan lembut pria itu mencium bibir Tiina. "Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?"

Tiina melenguh pelan ketika Berwald menciumnya, seharusnya ia menolaknya tetapi mengapa ia semakin menginginkan hal itu. "Ber—maafkan aku. Pria itu mencoba memperkosaku," Tiina berkata dengan nada ketakutan yang belum pernah Berwald dengar selama ini. "Aku takut—apa semua pria memang seperti itu?"

Berwald mengambil kesimpulan, selama ini sikap menggoda Tiina adalah bentuk rasa takutnya terhadap pria. Jika pria itu sudah mendekat, maka Tiina akan bersikap seperti gunung es. Yang mengherankan bagi Berwald, mengapa Tiina begitu nyaman ketika bersamanya dan terlihat jelas ketika pesta dansa tahun lalu. Begitu banyak pria dan Tiina ketakutan karenanya. Perilaku Tiina membingungkan Berwald, mungkin ia salah menduga selama ini. Yang ia ketahui, Tiina sangat polos hingga saat ini. Terkadang gadis itu bisa bersikap bodoh dan pintar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bisa saja ia berpikir bahwa Tiina berpura-pura gugup. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Tiina benar-benar gemetaran dan ia bisa merasakan dari bulu kuduk Tiina.

Pandangan Tiina naik memandang wajah Berwald. Berwald adalah pria yang membuat Tiina merasakan hal yang takut dengan alasan berbeda.

Tiina benar-benar menyesal sekarang, kenekatan Francis membuatnya jera dan tidak berdaya.

Dan yang terutama adalah itu semua karena Berwald.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN *lihat tanggal publish terakhir kali* OMG! Udah nyaris setengah tahun nggak mempublish ini fic gara-gara kehabisan ide dan semoga saja fic saya bisa dilanjutkan yang ini. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya akan hal ini astaga =w=**

**Semoga saja ini fic nggak jalan di tempat lagi, astaga aku beneran nggak percaya soal ini. Haduh~**

**Review please but no flame :('  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Siempre En Mi Corazon [Always In My Heart]  
><strong>

Hidekaz Himaruya © APH

Heineken Absolute © fanfiction

Pairing: Sve x femFin

genderbent, **don't like don't read**, AU series

Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, Tiina merasa ketakutan setengah mati dan terbayang-bayang akan hal itu. Tegang dan gelisah membayanginya selalu. Teringat akan masa lalunya yang kelam sekaligus menyedihkan. Francis adalah pria bebal dan kurang ajar yang berniat untuk merusak hidupnya, sama dengan dirinya di masa lalu.

Ketika ia masih berusia enam belas tahun, ia tergila-gila dengan pria Denmark yang usianya berbeda tiga puluh tahun darinya. Tanpa tahu pria itu sudah beristri, Tiina selalu menyingkirkan gadis yang ternyata istrinya. Setelah tahu akan hal itu, ia merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

Pria itu bernama Matthias Densen, kaya dan makmur. Sama seperti Berwald, ia juga berkharisma tinggi dan tampan. Hanya saja Matthias lebih ceria dan hidup dibandingkan Berwald yang pendiam dan muram. Ia bertemu dengan Matthias ketika debut pertamanya sebagai model dan saat itu ia masih polos. Matthias menyapanya dengan hangat dan menghiburnya ketika ia dicela oleh model lainnya yang sudah mendunia karena tubuhnya yang terlalu pendek dan kecil.

Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua sering jalan bersama dan itu menumbuhkan perasaan yang lain di hati Tiina. Perasaan ingin memiliki, itulah yang paling dominan.

Ketika Halldora hadir di kehidupan mereka berdua, hidup Tiina tidak sama lagi. Tampaknya Matthias selalu memperhatikan Halldora setiap saat dan sedikit-sedikit mulai menghindari Tiina tanpa Tiina tahu alasannya. Ia mulai menjahati Halldora, menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak mengenai gadis itu dan menghinanya setiap ada kesempatan. Terkadang ia menyesal melakukan hal semacam itu tetapi ia takut tersisih, Halldora begitu cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang dan pria mana saja pasti akan lebih memilih Halldora dibanding dirinya. Memang aneh, mengingat ia adalah seorang model seharusnya ia lebih percaya diri tetapi faktanya sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Sesuatu menganggunya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Tiina baru mengetahui bahwa Matthias sudah beristri dan selama itu Matthias hanya menganggap Tiina sebagai anaknya karena mereka tidak mempunyai anak.

"_Maaf, Tiina. Kumohon jangan pernah menemui aku lagi untuk selamanya," ujarnya dingin tanpa menatap Tiina. Pria itu terpukul atas kecelakaan yang menewaskan istrinya. Wajah Matthias sekarang terlihat menderita dan Tiina bisa merasakan hal itu. Ia telah membunuh milik Matthias yang seharusnya dimiliki. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh melakukan hal semacam itu tanpa tahu fakta yang sesungguhnya._

"_Mr. Densen!" sergah Tiina, ia benar-benar patah hati sekarang. Di hadapan orang yang dibencinya selama ini dan ternyata diam-diam Matthias menyimpan suatu rahasia kepadanya. Pantas saja selama ini Matthias tidak pernah menyentuhnya dan hanya memperlakukannya sebagai anak kecil. _

_Matthias tidak mempedulikan Tiina dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Tiina. Ia syok mendapati fakta bahwa Tiina melakukan hal sejahat ini pada istrinya sendiri. _

"_Maafkan aku, ini semua kesalahanku. Aku memang bodoh dan naif tetapi apa Anda tahu jika selama ini aku mencintai Anda!"_

_Matthias terdiam, mulutnya terkatup rapat dan tidak ingin ia keluarkan saat itu juga. Syok dengan apa yang diucapkan Tiina, ia meninggalkan Tiina dan menuju ke kamar dimana Halldora sedang dirawat. _

_Sedangkan Tiina, ia terus menangis tanpa henti. Ia tahu kenekatannya akan membawanya ke masalah yang jauh lebih pelik, tapi lebih baik seperti ini dibandingkan menahan luka mendalam di hati. Ia sudah menyalahgunakan kebaikan pria itu._

Setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, Tiina benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Matthias dan berusaha melupakan kenangan tentang pria itu. Menyesali semua tindakannya dan berdoa agar ia mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dari Matthias, tetapi apa daya—ia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya. Hatinya terlalu perih mengingat kebaikan hati pria itu. Matthias memang sedikit menyebalkan tetapi ia adalah pria terbaik yang pernah hadir ke dalam kehidupannya, selain Berwald.

Sebulan setelah itu, ia mendengar kabar bahwa Halldora sudah meninggal karena pendarahan hebat akibat kecelakaan itu. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh, seandainya ia tahu bahwa Matthias hanya menganggapnya seorang anak. Seandainya pria itu juga memberitahu Tiina lebih awal mengenai status hubungannya, mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Ia tidak perlu menghadapi surat teror yang dikirimnya setiap minggu. Surat itu menakutkan, berisi ancaman-ancaman mengerikan yang jika tidak dilaksanakan akan membahayakan hidupnya. Ingin mengatakannya kepada Berwald, tetapi ia tidak berani—terlalu cemas menghadapi hal semacam itu. Setiap kali berhadapan dengan surat itu, Tiina dirambati panas dingin yang amat sangat.

Menjalani kehidupan seperti ini tentu saja berat baginya, sangat berat. Awalnya ia menjadi artis memang karena ingin mencari Berwald di Stockholm ketika mendengar bahwa pria itu tinggal di Stockholm, tetapi entah mengapa pada waktu itu ia terjerat dengan godaan yang membahayakan hidupnya seperti ini. Ia lupa dengan tujuan awalnya, bahkan melupakan Berwald dan menganggap pria itu sudah memiliki keluarga.

Sepertinya Tuhan masih berbaik hati kepadanya, setelah ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak termaafkan terhadap Matthias dan istrinya. Tahun lalu, ia bertemu dengan Berwald di saat tidak terduga yaitu di acara pesta artis dan model internasional. Mulanya ia malas datang dan memilih istirahat, bisa dikatakan ia mulai muak dengan kehidupan dunia artis dan ia berniat untuk keluar dari sana untuk menjalani kehidupan normal. Lebih tepatnya karena ia pasrah mengapa sekian tahun lamanya ia menjadi artis tetapi Berwald tidak kunjung datang untuk menemuinya? Apa pria itu sudah muak terhadapnya?

Tetapi itulah keberuntungan, pria itu masih lajang seperti kartu identitas yang ditunjukkan pria itu. Berwald masih pria hangat seperti dulu yang pernah dikenalnya. Menakutkan di luar tetapi penyayang di dalam. Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, ia merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan pria lain selain Matthias. Berwald memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda untuknya, bukan rasa sayang sebagai seorang ayah tetapi sebagai seorang wanita.

Akan tetapi, mengapa semua tidak berjalan mulus. Ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apakah ia harus memilih Matthias yang sudah lama pergi dari hidupnya, atau Berwald yang hadir di dalam hidupnya dan memberi warna yang baru bagi kehidupannya? Harus Tiina akui, bersama Berwald ia merasa tenang dan lebih hidup. Pelan tapi pasti ia memendam perasaan khusus terhadap pria itu.

Kejadian pelecehan yang dilakukan Francis kali ini membuatnya takut dan jera. Menatap Berwald yang ada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang ingin dimanja tuannya. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian untuk malam ini, ia trauma dengan cara pria itu memperlakukannya.

"Ber," Tiina berkata pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Berwald. "Peluk aku dengan lembut!"

Berwald sedikit terkejut dan memeluk Tiina pelan serta mengelus kepala gadis muda itu dengan lembut. Tiina pasti ketakutan mengenai kejadian tadi siang. Seharusnya ia menghajar Francis hingga babak belur, bukannya membiarkan Francis bebas berkeliaran. Seandainya Francis bukan sutradara pasti ia akan melakukannya. Demi Tiina, tentu saja.

Tiina tersenyum, Berwald benar-benar melakukan itu untuknya dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah menduganya sedikitpun dan ini merupakan sesuatu yang langka. _Dadanya begitu nyaman, aku seperti didekap lembut. Jika bisa aku ingin tidur di sini saja_.

"Tiina, kenapa kau biarkan dia melakukan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik, mengelus pipi Tiina dengan halus seolah-olah Tiina adalah barang yang mudah pecah.

Suaranya tercekat dan ia tidak mampu berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya—sesuatu yang langka bagi artis seperti Tiina. Artis yang selalu tersenyum dan polos. "Kudengar ia akan menggajiku dengan bayaran paling tinggi, _moi_. Sebenarnya aku takut, tapi aku bisa apa. Aku hanya ingin membiayai ayahku yang ada di rumah sakit. Belakangan ini aku tidak begitu banyak pekerjaan dan uang yang dibayar sama sekali tidak cukup."

Mata hijau Berwald menatap Tiina lekat-lekat. Tiina terlihat hancur dan itu sama sekali bukan pura-pura. Ia bisa merasakannya dari pelukannya, gemetar dan sesak seperti minta pertolongan kepadanya. "Uang tidak sebanding dengan keselamatanmu," tambahnya dingin. "Dia tidak akan menganggumu lagi."

"Aku takut, Ber. Aku sangat takut akan masa laluku," ucapnya tanpa sadar dan memeluk Berwald dengan erat. "Seandainya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lebih awal pasti tidak akan seperti ini."

Ia benar-benar menyesal dulu mencintai Matthias tanpa tahu asal usulnya. Menyesali semua kebodohan yang ia lakukan di masa lalu sehingga pria-pria mencapnya gadis polos yang bodoh. Ia senang Berwald berada di sisinya, menjaganya agar tidak terluka. Pria itu selalu bersikap protektif terhadapnya dan tidak ingin Tiina terluka. Berbeda dengan pria yang dikenalnya, untuk pengecualian ayahnya.

"Kamu aman di sini," ujarnya pelan. "Tinggallah bersamaku?"

Tinggal bersama? Yang benar saja, ia mempunyai apartemen sendiri dan ia bukan orang tidak mempunyai rumah. Lagipula, jika ayahnya yang sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit mengetahui Tiina akan tinggal bersama Berwald pasti ayahnya akan syok. Ayahnya adalah pria kuno tetapi Tiina menyayangi ayahnya teramat sangat dan begitu juga ayahnya terhadap Tiina. Ketika Tiina masih anak-anak, ayahnya memarahi orang yang telah melukai Tiina termasuk Berwald sendiri. Ketika Tiina memutuskan menjadi artis, ayahnya tidak setuju dengan alasan takut Tiina terjerumus dengan pergaulan yang salah.

Tetapi ada alasan lainnya juga, ia pernah mendengar dari pelayan Berwald bahwa hampir setiap hari telepon berdering dari wanita-wanita muda yang ingin mengajaknya kencan tetapi itu semua ditolak karena bagi Berwald, wanita-wanita tersebut datang hanya ingin mengincar hartanya semata. Mengingat di usia Berwald yang hampir kepala lima dan belum memiliki kekasih sama sekali dan itulah yang mengherankan bagi Tiina. Apa penyebabnya sehingga ia seperti ini? Padahal Berwald dikaruniai wajah seram yang sebenarnya menurut Tiina cukup tampan dan memiliki sifat yang baik dibandingkan dengan pria-pria pada umumnya.

"Kenapa?" Berwald bertanya, menatap wajah Tiina yang tampak sedang berpikir. "Kau tidak mau?"

Tiina menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu, Ber. Hanya saja aku sudah memiliki apartemen sendiri selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Lagipula, ayahku akan marah jika sampai tahu aku tinggal bersama dengan pria. Belum lagi masalah penggemarmu—"

Penggemar? Enak saja Tiina berkata seperti itu, mereka bukan penggemar tetapi biang kerusuhan sepanjang masa. Yang ada mereka selalu mengajaknya kencan dengan tujuan untuk mengeruk kantongnya. Ia pernah melakukannya berapa puluh tahun yang lalu dan gara-gara itu ayahnya menghajarnya habis-habisan karena ternyata teman kencannya memakai kartu kreditnya hingga limit. Tetapi dengan Tiina, itu sangat berbeda. Gadis itu tidak pernah meminta macam-macam dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebersamaan secara emosional, bukanlah hanya harta semata.

Sekalipun Tiina sangat cantik di matanya, ia tidak bisa memberikan lebih untuknya kecuali perlindungan untuknya dengan cara mengajak Tiina tinggal bersama. Tiina biasa berada di sorot lampu kamera, ketenaran yang menghampirinya dan pria-pria yang menghampirinya tetapi bersama Berwald, Tiina terlihat seperti anak muda normal lainnya yang ceria dan tanpa beban. Ia harus menahan segenap hasratnya yang liar dan melindungi Tiina dengan baik.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN Maaf kalau chapter berikutnya pendek banget, untuk seterusnya saya akan mencoba membuatnya yang lebih panjang dari ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf 3 mungkin fic ini akan saya apdet sebulan sekali saja.

Review is must but no flame please~


	4. Chapter 4

**Siempre En Mi Corazon [Always In My Heart]  
><strong>

Hidekaz Himaruya © APH

Heineken Absolute © fanfiction

Pairing: Sve x femFin

genderbent, **don't like don't read**, AU series

Tidak seperti biasanya, Tiina hanya mengenakan kaus oblong bertuliskan "I love Helsinki" dan celana pensil sederhana. Tas yang digunakan pun hanya tas santai berwarna coklat tua. Ia membawa sekeranjang buah dan beberapa album foto yang berisi foto-foto _close up_ dirinya selama ia menjadi model. Tentu saja foto yang wajar bukan foto seksi karena foto-foto tersebut akan ia berikan kepada ayahnya yang sekarang berada di rumah sakit.

Menjadi jelas bahwa ia sekarang menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ayahnya yang terkena penyakit komplikasi. Belakangan ini ia merasa rindu pada ayahnya tanpa sebab dan menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi selama ia menjadi aktris maupun model.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana ayahnya dirawat dan ayahnya tersenyum kepadanya seolah-olah Tiina adalah anak hilang yang baru saja ditemukan. Senyuman ayahnya masih seperti dulu tetapi yang membedakan adalah matanya yang menyiratkan tatapan kesepian mendalam.

"Tiina sayang, akhirnya kembali ke sisi papa."

Tiina tersenyum pada pria berusia lima puluh tahun ke atas yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan _papa_. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa datang ke rumah sakit karena terlalu banyak urusan serta syuting yang harus ia selesaikan sehingga ia hanya bisa mengontrol keadaan ayahnya melalui telepon genggam. Dokter mengatakan bahwa keadaan ayahnya untuk saat ini baik-baik saja tetapi ayahnya belum boleh pulang ke rumah.

Mendengar hal itu, Tiina tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau merasa sedih. Ia rindu kembali ke masa kecilnya dimana ayahnya masih dalam keadaan sehat walafiat dan gembira. Ayahnya jatuh sakit tidak lama setelah ia dan Matthias memutuskan hubungannya.

"Tiina tidak suka papa bangun, _moi_?"

Tiina menggelengkan kepala dan memeluk ayahnya. "Aku senang papa masih hidup," ujarnya sambil menangis. "Papa masih ada di sisiku untuk saat ini. Seandainya mama juga masih ada."

Ayahnya terkekeh dan memeluk Tiina semakin erat. "Papa tidak menyangka Tiina sedewasa ini dan kukira Tiina sudah lupa pada papa karena menjadi artis."

"Aku tidak akan lupa dengan papa, _moi_. Jadi papa tenang saja," Tiina menjawab. "Papa sudah makan? Kalau papa belum makan, aku baru saja membelikan buah segar dengan kualitas terbaik."

Ayahnya tertawa mendengar perkataan Tiina. "Seharusnya Tiina bilang: Aku baru saja membelikan buah segar untuk papa. Papa sudah makan?"

Tiina terkikik geli mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bercengkrama dengan ayahnya sejak ia menjadi aktris dan model. Ia rindu kebersamaan ketika ia masih kecil dan kini tujuan utama mengapa Tiina menjadi aktris maupun model sudah selesai. Ia berpikir suatu saat lebih baik ia melanjutkan kuliahnya dan mengejar cita-cita yang sesungguhnya ia inginkan, menjadi seorang desainer suatu produk.

Sebenarnya, tidak pernah ada keinginan di dalam diri Tiina untuk menjadi seorang aktris maupun model. Ia melakukannya hanya ingin bisa bertemu Berwald. Pria itu menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Berjanji akan kembali tetapi hingga bertahun-tahun tidak pernah kembali.

"Tiina sedang berpikir apa?"

Ia melamun sejak tadi dan lupa bahwa ayahnya berada di sampingnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh!"

"Apa soal pria kumur-kumur itu?"

Tiina berpikir dengan wajah polosnya. Pria kumur-kumur? Memangnya ada pria semacam itu di muka bumi ini. Seingatnya sama sekali tidak ada apalagi dikenalnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengenal pria seperti itu," jawabnya bingung. "Mungkin papa bisa memberikan ciri-cirinya kepadaku."

"Tinggi besar, wajah seram hati Mickey Mouse, berkacamata dan pandangan mata kosong. Waktu itu pernah menolongmu ketika terjatuh di hutan," ayahnya berkata dengan nada ceria sehingga wajah Tiina berubah menjadi panas. "Dan Tiina memukul papa karena papa menuduhnya penjahat."

Tiina terkekeh mendengar cerita ayahnya. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Berwald dan mengenalnya lebih dalam. Pria itu masih sama seperti dulu dan ada yang berbeda. Berwald terkadang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil tetapi terkadang juga seperti orang dewasa.

Ia teringat sesuatu mengenai Berwald. Pria itu menawarkan dirinya untuk tinggal bersamanya agar Tiina tidak ketakutan atas insiden yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Pria itu bernama Berwald dan ia adalah pria baik," ucapnya tanpa sadar dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Ketika aku bersamanya, aku merasa hangat."

Ayahnya mengamati ekspresi wajah Tiina yang belum pernah dilihatnya seumur hidupnya. Ini pertanda bahwa Tiina akan segera menemukan cintanya.

—oo00oo—

Ia baru pulang ke rumah ketika pukul sembilan malam dan Berwald sudah menantinya di tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang. Tiina menganggap hal itu biasa karena ketika di rumah pun, Berwald sering bertelanjang dada karena pria itu sering membuat berbagai macam perabotan rumah tangga.

"Kau p'lang l'bih c'pat h'ri ini?" Berwald berkata pelan dan menarik tubuh Tiina yang jauh lebih dari kecil darinya. "Aku r'ndu p'damu."

Tiina tersenyum ketika Berwald memeluknya. Belakangan ini ia selalu berada di sisi Berwald dan menghabiskan hari-hari bersamanya. Ia menyadari bahwa dada pria itu sangat bidang dan hangat.

Merasa terlindungi dan aman.

Harum tubuh Berwald—seperti wangi _aftershave_ yang sangat memabukkan.

"Aku baru saja pergi sebentar, Ber!" Tiina bergurau dan terus memeluk Berwald. "Ber kesepian aku tidak ada?"

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina dan yang ia lakukan adalah mendorong Tiina ke tempat tidur dalam posisi berbaring. "Aku c'nta p'damu," bisiknya di telinga Tiina. "B'arkan aku m'milikimu."

Alih-alih merasa kaget, Tiina malah tertawa dan menganggap Berwald adalah om-om kesepian. "Iya, aku juga cinta padamu!" ujarnya dan mencubit pipi Berwald. "Ber sangat lucu dan manis. Aku suka sama Ber."

"Aku t'dak suka d'bilang m'nis," bantah Berwald dengan wajah merah padam tetapi dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Tiina. "Kau g'dis t'rimut untukku."

Tiina terkekeh mendengar perkataan Berwald. Baru pertama kali ia dibilang imut dibandingkan dengan sebutan cantik. Ternyata pria_ stoic_ macam Berwald bisa merayu juga, pikirnya heran.

"P'pimu s'dikit bulat," tambahnya lagi. "Dan g'mbul."

Tiina cemberut mendengarnya. "Kalau bulat memangnya kenapa, _moi_? Masalah buat Ber?"

Berwald mencubit pipi Tiina dengan keras. "B'rcanda!"

.

.

.

Malam ini merupakan malam yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

Biasanya Tiina selalu tidur sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Tetapi sekarang , tidak ada benang tersisa di tubuhnya sementara ia terus mendesah karena permainan liar Berwald di daerah sensitifnya. Sentuhan pria itu sangat lembut. Merayap begitu halus sehingga Tiina tidak menyadarinya.

Tiina menyadari siapa yang menemaninya dari awal ia tertidur hingga ia terbangun.

Ia terbangun di tengah malam begitu ia merasakan sentuhan liar Berwald di tubuhnya dan itu dilakukan ketika Tiina tertidur dengan pulas.

"B—ber, ja—jangan sentuh bagian itu. Geli rasanya!"

Pria itu terlalu asyik dengan apa yang ia lakukan sehingga ia tidak mendengarkan Tiina. Kedua lengan Berwald yang kokoh terus menahan Tiina sembari kedua tangannya menyentuh Tiina perlahan-lahan. Memperlakukan Tiina dengan penuh cinta kasih bagaikan boneka yang mudah rusak.

Rangsangan-rangsangan yang diberikan Berwald membuatnya nyaman sekaligus geli. Tubuh Tiina mulai merasa gemetar ketika Berwald meninggalkan bekas di lehernya dan menjilat daun telinganya. Sensasi yang datang bertubi-tubi menyiksanya sekaligus memberikan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"T'na, t'hanlah," ucapnya pelan dan membaringkan Tiina. "T'dak akan s'kit!"

Ia tidak akan merasa kesakitan selama Berwald yang berada di sisinya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini bukanlah pria masa lalunya. Melainkan Berwald sendiri, cinta pertamanya ketika masih kecil. Ia baru menyadari selama ini bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Berwald. Tidakkah ia merasakan setiap nama Berwald disebut-sebut, jantungnya selalu berdebar kencang.

Sejak ia berusia empat tahun hingga sekarang. Sama sekali tidak pernah berubah.

Harus ia akui, ia tidak menginginkan Berwald berhenti menjelajahi tubuhnya untuk saat ini. Tubuh Tiina merupakan kekuasaan Berwald sepenuhnya. Bagaikan penjajah yang menguasai bagian jajahannya, Berwald memainkan bagian intim Tiina dengan waktu yang cukup lama sebelum pada akhirnya ia merasa puas.

Sedangkan Berwald, ia tidak ingin semuanya usai setelah permainan cinta mereka. Ia menginginkan hubungan yang permanen dengan Tiina. Menjadikan Tiina sebagai miliknya yang utama. Semua hasrat yang ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya bisa terlepas.

Tiina membiarkan Berwald untuk memasuki dirinya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ada gesekan asing di dalam daerahnya. Begitu keras dan besar, memaksa Tiina untuk membuka lebar-lebar pahanya agar Berwald bisa leluasa masuk.

Menit pertama, Tiina mengerang kesakitan dan air matanya tumpah. Ada sesuatu yang rapuh dan berasal dari dalam dirinya. Seolah-olah ia baru menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ada suatu pertahanan di dalam dirinya. Pertahanan yang tidak sembarang orang bisa menembusnya.

Hanya satu orang yang bisa menembusnya. Orang yang spesial dalam hidup Tiina. Sosok yang selama ini dirindukan Tiina teramat dalam. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengan Berwald.

Rasanya sakit dan besar. Tetapi hangat dan lembut di dalam.

Tiina memilih diam dan membiarkan sensasi memabukkan ia rasakan sepenuhnya. Kemudian Berwald mulai menyusul. Erangan dan lenguhan keluar begitu saja. Sesekali pria itu menggeram untuk mengeluarkan semua gairah yang dimilikinya terhadap Tiina. Semua ia lakukan agar Tiina merasa puas dan mereka bisa mencapai klimaks bersama-sama. Menumpahkan cairan putih di dalam milik Tiina.

Kenikmatan surgawi tiada tara. Bahkan ini lebih memabukkan dibandingkan mimpi sekalipun.

"B—ber! Aku merasakanmu, Ber!" Tiina berseru dan tangannya berusaha mengapai Berwald. Tubuhnya terasa lemas yang amat sangat sehingga ia tidak mampu berpikir jernih lagi. "Peluk aku dengan lembut!"

Berwald mengeluarkan miliknya dan mulai meraih tubuh Tiina untuk memeluknya. Baru saja Berwald akan memeluknya, Tiina sudah jatuh pingsan. Dengan cekatan ia memegangi tubuh Tiina agar tidak terhempas jatuh. Memandangi gadis belia itu dengan seksama. "Maaf," ucapnya lembut dan mencium pelupuk mata Tiina. "Aku t'dak b'rmaksud m'yakitimu."

Tiina tidak menjawab dan ia sudah berada di alam mimpinya. Terlalu bahagia dan di dalam mimpinya ia memimpikan Berwald.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: chapter ini ada spin-offnya dan bisa dilihat di fic yang http:m. fanfiction. net/s/7900540/5/ (gabungin titiknya). Kalau udah baca pasti mengerti apa maksudnya. Dan sekali lagi, maaf kalau terlambat update =w=  
><strong>


End file.
